Siapa Yang Budeg?
by Crossent21
Summary: Nethere merasa istri tercintanya pendengarannya mulai berkurang, ia lalu menemui dokter THT. Cacatnya dokter THT itu malah memberinya meteran. Tapi ternyata...Based on CURANMOR "Siapa Yang Budeg?" RnR please


**Title : Siapa Yang Budeg?**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.. **

**Warning : AU, OOC (maybe), OC!Fem!Indonesia, typo, alur kecepetan dan tidak mengalir, gaje, jayus, Capslock yang nyala terus di bagian bawah, de-el-el.**

**Summary : Nethere merasa istri tercintanya pendengarannya mulai berkurang, ia lalu menemui dokter THT. Cacatnya dokter THT itu malah memberinya meteran. Tapi ternyata...**

**A/N : based on CURANMOR "Siapa Yang Budeg?" buatan kaki Samidi dan ditambahkan banyak perubahan oleh saya. Ini fic pertama saya -yang dipublish-, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya.**

* * *

><p>Suatu pagi...<p>

"Nesiaa~" Nethere memanggil mesra istrinya.

.

.

.

Sayangnya tak ada jawaban. Nethere menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nesia?" panggil Nethere lagi.

.

.

.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya dimanakah istrinya tercinta itu sampai-sampai tidak mendengar panggilannya?

"Nes! Nesia?" kini Nethere memanggilnya dengan suara lebih keras lagi.

.

.

.

Tetap tak ada balasan. Nethere pun beranjak dari sofa-nya dan mencari istrinya.

"Nes, Nesia? Kamu dimana?"

Nethere celingak-celinguk ke seluruh ruangan di rumahnya untuk mencari Nesia. Ia mencari Nesia mulai dari kamar, lemari, sampai tempat sampah.

"Nes-"

"Lo ngapain nyari gue?" sahut Nesia yang tiba-tiba -atau Nethere malah tidak menyadarinya- ada di belakangnya (daritadi).

"Ah! Nesia!" Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah -coret-mesum-coret- Nethere. Apalagi melihat Nesia yang hanya mengenakan handuk. "Kamu dari mana aja. Aku nyariin..."

"Gue daritadi mandi, kenapa ga boleh?" tanya Nesia judes.

"Yah, bukannya gitu. Aku daritadi manggil kamu enggak dibales-bales. Jadinya aku khawatir kamu kenapa-kenapa." jawab Nethere.

"Jelas gua ga denger lah! Kamar mandinya di mana, ruang TV-nya dimana..." balas Nesia. "Gue mau pake baju dulu... Dan JANGAN NGINTIP!" perintah Nesia sambil masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

_"Fyuuh, aku kira Nesia mulai rada-rada budeg" _batin Nethere lega.

-0o0-

"Nesia, aku laper..." kata Nethere manja.

"Hmmm, mau makan apa?" tanya Nesia.

"Pecel lele, tempe goreng, sambel terasi, hmm... Oh, iya.. Sayurnya, apa aja deh. Eh, jangan kangkung ya!" jawab Nethere.

"Yaudah, gue masak dulu..." kata Nesia sambil berjalan menuju kulkasnya, mengambil bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat makanan sang suami.

_"Hmmm... tadi Nethere mintanya jangan* kangkung kan ya?" _batin Nesia. Ia pun mengambil sayur kangkungnya dan beberapa cabai. (*Jangan : Jangan dalam bahasa Jawa artinya sayur)

Jam menunjukan pukul 08.30, sementara istrinya sibuk memasak di dapur, Nethere memutuskan untuk menonton TV saja. Sialnya, biasanya di TV kalau pagi-pagi itu pasti sedang menyetel acara masak-memasak yang membuat perutnya semaking keroncongan. Ia mengganti channel TV-nya mencari apakah ada yang bisa ditonton selain acara masak-memasak.

Berita! Ya berita!

Nethere pun segera mengganti channelnya, ia menyetel Metr* TV.

"Ah, berita tentang Osama bin Laden lagi..." keluhnya. Tapi, matanya segera menangkap sesuatu yang ganjal.

Tulisan yang harusnya adalah 'AS pastikan Osama tewas' salah ketik menjadi 'AS pastikan **Obama **tewas'. Padahal diatasnya nampak video Obama, Sang Presiden Amerika itu sedang berbacot ria. "..." Nethere _speechless_. Padahal jelas-jelas di keyboard huruf 'S' dan huruf 'B' itu tempatnya jauh.

_Kruyuuuk! Keroncongaaaaan~!_

Begitulah bunyi perut Nethere jika sedang kelaparan. Ia tidak mempedulikan kasus salah tulis Osama dengan Obama lagi.

"Nesia, sudah selesai masak belum?" teriak Nethere dari ruang TV.

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Segitu khusyuk-nya kah istrinya memasak sampai suaminya memanggil tidak digubrisnya sama sekali?

"Nesia?" Nethere kembali meneriaki nama istrinya. Sebentar, jarak antara dapur dan ruang TV kan lumayan dekat. Kenapa Nesia tidak mendengarnya.

Nethere memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur.

"Nesia!" ia mencoba memanggil nama istrinya sebelum ia benar-benar masuk ke dapur. Dilihatnya Nesia sedang duduk dilantai membelakanginya sambil mengulek sambel.

"Nes..." Nethere memanggilnya kembali. Ia menyentuh pundak istrinya. Tidak direspon lagi.

"NESIAAAAAAA!"

_PLAK! _

"LU BERISIK AMAT SIH NETH!" Teriak Nesia sambil membalang ulekan ke kepala Nethere. Kalo ini film S*inch*n mungkin kepala Nethere bakal ada 3 benjolan di kepalanya.

"A-aduduh!" Nethere merintih kesakitan.

"LU BISA KAN GA USAH TERIAK!" kini Nesia hendak membantingkan cobeknya ke kepala Nethere.

"I-iya... Maaf, aku cuma mau nanya masakannya udah jadi belum?" kata Nethere sambil berusaha melindungi kepalanya.

"TAPI GAK USAH TERIAK-TERIAK! KALO KUPING GUE BUDEG GIMANA! GUE DARITADI UDAH NYAUT TAU!" Nesia masih emosi.

"Iya maaf... Habis kamu jawabnya pelan sih, mana aku dengar. Tapi, udah belom masaknya, aku udah laper nih..." kata Nethere.

"Belom, baru tempe sama pecel lelenya. Aku sekarang lagi bikin sambelnya. Udah tungguin aja sono!" balas Nesia sambil mengambel ulekanya yang jatuh setelah mengenai kepala Nethere.

"Haah, baiklah..." jawab Nethere sambil berjalan ke ruang TV lagi. _"Kayaknya Nesia emang kupingnya rada bermasalah nih...Sepertinya aku harus telepon 'dia'..."_

Nethere pun segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mencari hp-nya.

-0o0-

Nethere memencet nomor telepon di hp-nya. Siapakah gerangan yang ia telepon?

_Tuut... Tuuut_

_"Bonjour, dengan Francis Bonnefoy ada yang bisa saya bantu?" _

Ternyata Nethere menelpon Francis, salah satu kenalannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter THT dan dokter kelamin.

_"_Ah, Francis! Ini aku Nethere..."

_"Ah, Neth mon ami, ada apa?" _

"Kau ada waktu? Aku mau membicarakan tentang Nesia"

_"Ada apa dengan Nesia? Kau ada masalah dengannya?"_

"Iya -err- maksudku bukan. Aku tak ada masalah dengan Nesia, tapi Nesia-nya yang sedikit bermasalah"

_"Katakan saja."_

"Nesia sepertinya mulai budeg..."

_"..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"P-Pardon.."_

"Nesia budeg..."

_"Err.. Bagaimana ceritanya? Sebelumnya apa kau tahu kalau istrimu pendengarannya terganggu?"_

"Enggak, aku juga baru merasakannya beberapa hari ini. Tapi ini yang paling parah.."

_"Ehm, coba kau panggil dia lagi. Kalau benar-benar tak merespon atau salah dengar nanti kau langsung saja konsultasi ke kantorku..."_

"Thanks"

_"De rien"_

_Tuuut...Tuuut... Tuut_

-0o0-

"Fyuuuh..." Nethere menghela napas dengan lega.

"Kau tadi telepon siapa Neth?"

_DEG!_

_"_A-ah.. Bukan siapa-siapa kok.. I-iya, bukan siapa-siapa..." elak Nethere. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan hp-nya.

"Siapa?" paksa Nesia.

"F-Francis..." jawab Nethere gemetaran.

"Kenapa daritadi berbisik-bisik?" selidik Nesia.

"Aaah, itu... Ehm... Aku dan Francis ingin minum-minum bersama Arthur, Gilbert dan Antonio..." jawab Nethere sambil menghindari kontak mata.

"Benar itu?"

"I-Iya..."

"Ck... Yasudahlah, itu makanannya sudah siap tuh." kata Nesia sambil melenggang pergi dari kamar Nethere. Nethere pun bersyukur tidak dijadikan rendang oleh istrinya.

-0o0-

"Nesia..."

"Hmmm...?"

"Tadi bukannya aku bilang sayurnya jangan kangkung ya?"

"Lha, ini 'kan kangkung..."

"Aku bilang jangan kangkung..."

"Ini memang kangkung..."

"Terus kenapa kamu bikinnya kangkung...?"

"'Kan kamu yang minta bikinin kangkung..."

"Aku enggak minta dibikinin kangkung, aku kan minta sayur apaan aja asalkan jangan kangkung..."

"Tuh kamu bilang jangan kangkung..."

_DUH!_ Nethere menepuk dahinya.

"Udah, enggak usah banyak protes! Udah untung kumasakkin. Mau terima ya sukur enggak terima enggak usah makan sana!" kata Nesia.

"Iya, aku makan..." jawab Nethere menurut. _"Kayaknya memang harus dikonsultasiin ke Francis"_

_-_0o0-

Selesai makan...

"Nesia, aku pergi ke rumah Francis dulu, ya!" teriak Nethere sambil mengenakan jaketnya.

"Ya, pergi aja sana!"

Jiaaah, sang istri malah ngusir... Melas nasibmu Neth.

Nethere pun langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan cabut ke kantor Francis.

...

Sementara, itu di rumah Nesia.

_Azza, azza, azza~!_

Terdengarlah ringtone panggilan masuk dengan lagu Bang Haji Rhoma dari hp Nethere yang ternyata **KETINGGALAN DI RUMAH**.

"Jah, hp si tulip ketinggalan... Siapa yang nelpon ya?" pikir Nesia, ia pun mengambil hp-nya dan mengangkat telponnya.

"Ha-"

_"HALO!" _

Suara itu membuat kuping Nesia budeg seketika.

"Woi! Enggak usah teriak napa!"

_"AKU ENGGAK TERIAK KOK!"_

"Kok suaranya kenceng banget!"

_"INI NESIA YA! MAAF, INI FRANCIS! MUNGKIN VOLUME-NYA TERLALU KERAS, COBA KAU KECILKAN!"_

"Oh, Francis.." Nesia pun mengecilkan volume hp Nethere yang ternyata menampilkan angka 10. _'Apa tu orang ga budeg ya volume-nya segini? Eh... Bentar deh..._' Nesia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. _'Jangan-jangan..._

_"Sudah, Nes?"_

"Ah, iya udah... Oh, iya! Ada apa?"

_"Nethere ada?"_

"Wah, bukannya dia pergi ke kantormu?"

_"Eh? Ke kantorku?"_

"Iya..."

_"Ah, merci Nesia. Itu dia orangnya, ada di depan pintu."_

"Ya, sama-sama..."

_Tuut...Tuut..._

Nesia mematikan telponnya. _'Jangan-jangan dia ke tempat Francis untuk...'_

-0o0-

Francis pun membuka pintunya.

"Yo, Francis!" sapa Nethere.

"Ah, Neth. Silahkan masuk." kata Francis mempersilahkan. Nethere pun segera masuk dan menempatkan dirinya di kursi tepat di depan meja milik Francis.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang tadi..." kata Nethere.

"Aku tahu. Mari langsung ke pokok pembicaraannya saja." jawab Francis.

"Jadi..."

Nethere pun memberitahukan segala yang ia alami pagi ini bersama istrinya secara panjang lebar kali tinggi, ditambahkan kalimat tidak efektif, hiperbola, dan dengan sangat cepat. Francis hanya melongo sambil mengangguk-ngangguk seperti patung kucing di restoran Cina.

"... Begitu ceritanya." Nethere mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hmmm... Aku mengerti" Francis pun berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah lemarinya.

"Kira-kira apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Nethere. Francis membuka lemarinya dan mencari sesuatu. Ia melemparkan barang-barang yang ada di lemarinya kesembarang arah.

"Ketemu!" seru Francis girang.

"Apa?"

"Hon hon hon, ini!" kata Francis sambil memberikan sebuah **METERAN** kepada Nethere.

"... Me-te-ran..." Nethere _sweatdrop._

"Iya, meteran!" jawab Francis mantab dengan senyum cemerlang bling-blingnya.

"Kok pake meteran?" Nethere bingung sendiri. Apa mungkin sahabatnya ini otak-nya sudah konslet?

"Ya, buat ngukur..." jawab Francis.

"Ngukur tingkat ketuliannya pake meteran?" Emang bisa?

"Bukaaan, maksudnya buat mengukur jarak. Coba kamu panggil Nesia dari jarak 10 meter, kalo enggak denger maju lagi... Jadi 8 atau 6 meter."

"Kalo 6 meter enggak denger juga?"

"Maju lagi... Jadi 5-3 meter..."

"Kalo 3 meter enggak denger juga?"

"1 meter.."

"Kalo 1 meter enggak denger juga"

"TERIAKIN AJA TELINGANYA!" Teriak Francis yang mulai senewen sendiri.

"Oooo.." dan dengan polosnya Nethere hanya bilang 'o' saudara-saudara. "Thanks, Francis. Aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Ya, Titi DJ yaa"

"Apaan tuh?"

"Hati-hati di jalan..."

Tanpa menoleh lagi Nethere segera berlari ke parkiran mobil dan segera pulang.

-0o0-

Sesampainya di rumah...

_'Harus langsung di coba nih...' _pikir Nethere.

"Ngapain bawa-bawa meteran segala?" tanya Nesia.

"Ngukur lah..." jawab Nethere.

"Ngukur apaan? Ngukur panjang 'itu'mu?" tebak Nesia.

"Ya bukanlah sayang..." jawab Nethere _sweatdrop._

"Oh..." Nesia pun berlalu dan tidak menganggu-nya lagi. Ia berjalan ke ruang TV untuk mencari acara TV yang enak ditonton. Nethere pun menyelipkan ujung meteran itu di bawah sofa dan mengukur jarak 10 meter.

"Nesia...!"

.

.

.

Tidak dijawab. Ia maju 2 meter kedepan. Yak, jarak 8 meter!

"Nesia...!"

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban lagi. Maju 2 meter lagi. Sekarang jarak mereka 6 meter.

"Nes! Nesia..!"

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan, Nesia tidak menyahutnya. Maju 2 langkah lagi. 4 meter!

"Nesia!"

.

.

.

Ck, tidak berhasil... Maju 2 langkah lagi.

"Nesia!"

.

.

"Hmm..?"

Hanya deheman samar yang ia dengar. Nethere pun membuang meterannya yang mendekatkan dirinya dengan telinga istrinya.

"NESIA!"

_GEPLAK!_

"BERISIK BEGO!" Nesia ngamuk lagi. Dia memukulkan remote TV yang tidak berdosa ke kepala Nethere.

"Habisnya kamu enggak denger dari tadi aku panggil!" bela Nethere.

.

.

.

"Kamu ngomong apa..." dari tubuh Nesia mulai memancarkan hawa-hawa yang tidak enak.

"Aku dari tadi manggil kamu tapi kamu enggak nyahut..." kata Nethere.

"Ck..."

"Kamu enggak tuli kan?"

Sungguh perkataan yang dalam Neth.

"YANG BUDEG SIAPA BEGO! TAU ENGGAK SIH! DARI TADI GUE UDAH NYAUT SEMUA PANGGILAN LU YANG BOLAK-BALIK DAN MAKIN DEKET MAKIN KENCENG!"

"Ha?" Nethere cengo.

"BOLAK-BALIK-BOLAK-BALIK MANGGIL NAMA GUE DARI TADI PAGI! NAS-NES-NAS-NES! KAMPRET! GUE UDAH NYAUT DARI KAPAN TAU ELU-NYA MASIH MANGGIL AJA!"

"..."

"YANG ADA GUE YANG DIBIKIN BUDEG SAMA ELU! BELOM LAGI VOLUME HP LU KELEWAT KENCENG!"

"..."

"YANG ADA ELU YANG BUDEG BEGO!"

_JGHEEEERR! _Nethere masang pose shock lebay ala Tam*ki Su*h.

"BERISIK LU, MINGGIR ENGGAK GUE MAU TIDUR AJA! CAPEK NGURUSIN LU!" teriak Nesia sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

_BRAK!_

Nesia membanting pintu kamarnya. Nethere yang berada di ruang TV hanya bisa berkedip. Kini sudah jelas, yang sebenarnya budeg itu bukan istrinya. Melainkan dirinya sendiri...

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

** Yak, jayus kan ceritanya... =="**

**Mohon maaf jika terdapat banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini. Dan beberapa adegan di atas ada yang diambil dari kehidupan saya. Kayak bagian 'jangan' yang artinya sayur itu dan yang 'Osama' jadi 'Obama'.**

**Senpai-senpai sekalian, mohon kritik dan sarannya...**

**Akhir kata, wassalam!**

**** Review please!****

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
